Outside
by Pipe
Summary: Finalmente! Um yaoi lemon de Gundam Wing by Pipe! 1x2, 3x4 e Wufei... Well, leiam e enjoy it!


OUTSIDE

"_Eu acho que poderia fazer (amor) no sofá_

_**Eu acho que poderia fazer (amor) no hall**_

_**Eu acho que poderia fazer (amor) na mesa da cozinha, baby**_

_**Vamos lá fora... lá fora..."**_

Outside, George Michael 

Depois da guerra, os cinco agora ex-pilotos Gundam resolveram se estabelecer na Terra, em diferentes colocações. Mas de uma coisa Quatre não abriu mão: morarem juntos.

-Não, não, já ficamos separados muito tempo, sem notícias uns dos outros, foi uma situação angustiante, pela qual eu não quero passar novamente. Uma de nossas casas é grande o suficiente para não perdermos nossa privacidade e ao mesmo tempo conseguirmos ficar todos acomodados juntos.

Duo e Trowa concordaram de imediato, Heero respondeu um "Hn" e Wufei quis se certificar de quanta privacidade estavam falando... E mudaram-se. "Coincidentemente", os quartos dos pilotos números 3 e 4 ficavam um ao lado do outro, com uma discreta porta de comunicação entre eles. E também discretamente, Quatre dormia muito pouco em seu próprio quarto.

Heero trabalhava com sistemas de segurança. Duo preferiu freqüentar aulas para prestar vestibular. Ele queria muito ser zoólogo. (1) Wufei decidiu abrir um _dojo_. E Trowa se tornou o braço direito de Quatre nas empresas.

Um ano depois, Duo era o mais novo calouro da faculdade de zootecnia.(1) Heero ouvia distraído um eufórico novato contar que passou em 1o. lugar, quando Wufei jogou água fria na festa, comentando:

-Bem, _baka_, como você vai fazer com esse seu cabelo?

-Como assim, Fei-fei? O que meu cabelo tem a ver com minha faculdade?

Trowa arregalou os olhos e confirmou:

-É verdade, Duo. Geralmente os calouros são pintados e tem seus cabelos raspados no primeiro dia de aula. (2)

Foi mais que um banho de água fria. Duo agarrou a trança e se encolheu no sofá:

-MAS NEM PENSAR! Eu desisto da faculdade, mas no meu cabelo ninguém põe a mão.

Heero olhou para os outros dois companheiros de casa:

-Estão falando sério?

Os dois, rindo ainda da reação do ex-piloto número 02, confirmaram com a cabeça. Heero só semicerrou os olhos orientais:

-Eu vou com você fazer a matrícula.

-Ah, que alívio... obrigado, Hee-chan...

Quatre olhou para um, para outro e sorriu, seus próprios pensamentos lhe dando um conforto...

No dia da matrícula, um Duo apavorado desceu do carro. Mas muito mais apavorados ficaram os veteranos que ousaram se aproximar dele. Heero puxou o trançado para perto de si e rosnava feito um rottweiller pra quem olhava de relance para a trança de Duo. E antes de voltarem pra casa, Yuy enfiou Maxwell no carro e foi ter uma conversinha com o chefe do Centro Acadêmico. O que foi dito não se sabe até hoje, mas Duo nunca foi molestado dentro do Campus.

A partir daí, Heero começou a servir como guarda-costas e anjo da guarda de Duo. Acompanhava-o às festas da faculdade, aos churrascos da classe, ajudava-o a estudar no período de provas e a fazer trabalhos... Quatre estava de olho comprido nos dois, suspirando pelos cantos, fazendo Trowa sorrir. Mas o loiro ficava irritado e ansioso porque ninguém tomava iniciativa ali.

Até os colegas de classe de Duo notavam o interesse do japonês. Mas Duo era muito arisco em relação aos seus sentimentos... E deixava a coisa ir rolando, até uma festa em que um cara estranho ao ambiente quis fazer gracinha com o trançado. Levou um soco de um rapaz ciumentíssimo, que tirou um abismado colega do recinto, puxando possessivamente pela mão até o carro, onde antes de abrir a porta para ele, o beijou com violência.

-Hee-chan... - gemeu Duo.

-_Duo no baka_, chega de brincar de bom mocinho. Daqui por diante, é oficial. Você é MEU E QUEM SE ATREVER A MEXER COM VOCÊ, TA ASSINANDO SUA SENTENÇA DE MORTE! Fui claro?

Os olhos violetas ainda estavam meio fora de foco, mas a cabecinha concordou. E virando o pescoço, os lábios se ofereceram para outro beijo, aplaudido e comemorado por todo mundo da festa, que foi até a porta ver se não ia sair morte lá fora...

E a vida continuou, com agora dois casais discretos namorando firme e um chinês totalmente indiferente, já que a discrição não afetava sua vida pacata. Até uma certa noite específica...

A garagem da casa era espaçosa, para caber três carros e duas motos. Num canto havia um sofá, um sofá-cama e um frigobar, um lugarzinho próprio para pessoas esperarem certos fanáticos por motores "brincarem" com seus veículos... Quatre estava preparando o jantar, esperando por Duo, Heero e Wufei. Ao ouvir o barulho do carro de Heero chegando, estalou a língua:

-Bem na hora. Não quero que comam o suflê frio ou murcho...

Trowa, que tinha acabado de tomar banho, desceu para a cozinha e aspirou o ar:

-Cheiro bom...

-Oh, sim... Já está quase tudo pronto. Heero e Duo chegaram em cima. Tomara que eles não inventem de tomar banho agora. Quero que comam enquanto está quente e... onde será que Wufei se meteu? – a última frase foi em tom mais pra si mesmo...

Trowa pensou em fazer uma boa ação para seu anjinho preocupado e foi até a garagem avisar os dois para entrarem que o jantar já estava na mesa. Ele nunca esperava encontrar...

_Minutos antes, na garagem_...

Duo tinha vindo o caminho todo provocando seu sempre sério namorado. Heero nunca soube como conseguiu dirigir até em casa sem sair da estrada. Com certeza, tinha um piloto automático no cérebro, porque seus sentidos estavam todos ligados e intoxicados pela presença de Maxwell ao seu lado, praticamente se masturbando para provocá-lo. Duo tinha erguido a camiseta preta para tocar os mamilos e aberto a calça jeans para apertar o membro duro por cima da cueca, provocando... Gemia sensualmente ou dizia coisas como:

"-Ai, Hee-chan... mais rápido, que hoje eu to em ponto de bala..."

Heero tentou reclamar (? Até parece...) mas Duo fez beicinho...

"-A culpa é toda sua... Quem mandou escolher aquele filme? Agora eu fiquei com vontade..."

Assim que chegaram em casa, Duo pulou pra fora do carro e foi se despindo, jogando as roupas pelo caminho do carro ao sofá. Heero nem acreditou naquilo, mas também entrou no jogo. Quatre e Trowa nem sequer passaram pela sua mente, o que ele queria era ter o seu trançado, de preferência gemendo o nome dele... Foi se despindo também e agarrando o ex-piloto 02, arrebentou o elástico que prendia a trança. Ao se sentir totalmente nu, Duo balançou a cabeça, o cabelo castanho dourado cobrindo toda a extensão das costas, fazendo Heero morder o lábio para suprimir um gemido. O japonês se sentou no sofá e puxou o americano para suas pernas, tateando suas nádegas e invadindo sua intimidade com os dedos molhados de saliva, numa meia preparação. Nenhum dos dois estava preocupado com preliminares. Queriam ação e pra já.

Duo se afastou um momento, para envolver a ereção de Heero com a boca, chupando e molhando-a. Logo estava se empalando nela, gemendo longamente e avançando na boca máscula. Trocaram mordidas, beijos molhados, as cabeças virando, o corpo de Duo subindo e descendo no falo ereto. O japonês o ajudava segurando com firmeza em suas coxas...

Quando Trowa abriu a porta da garagem, totalmente distraído pensando no jantar, foi essa cena que viu. Duo teve um estremecimento de susto, ao ouvir a porta abrindo e a voz de Trowa os chamando:

-Duo? Heero? O jantar está posto e... – Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e um rubor subiu pelo pescoço do latino.

Heero foi ágil na reação. Se levantou de repente, firmando mais ainda as mãos nas coxas de Duo e virou-se de costas, na intenção de esconder o namorado da visão do outro. Rosnou:

-Depois, Trowa.

-Si-si-sim... claro... me desculpem.. eu... – balbuciou o ex piloto numero 03, se afastando de costas, totalmente sem graça e fechando a porta ao sair. (3)

Duo deu uma risadinha, procurando se ajeitar melhor nos braços de Heero, mas sua ajeitadinha só aumentou a fricção e o japonês gemeu. Acomodou o namorado no sofá melhor e lambendo os lábios perguntou:

-Onde tínhamos parado antes de sermos interrompidos?

-Você estava, digamos assim, metendo deliciosamente em mim... Olha, ainda está... que coisa, Yuy-sama, como consegue ser tão habilidoso?

-A prática faz a perfeição... em que ritmo você prefere que eu continue? Assim, _Moderato_? – e estocou devagar... – Ou posso partir pro _Furioso_? – e atingiu aquele ponto estratégico, com força... (4)

Duo deu um gemido alto e longo... Ofegou, em resposta...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, acho que um pouco dos dois seria o ideal agora...

Trowa entrou pela porta da cozinha em estado de choque. Quatre foi falar com ele pra perguntar sobre os dois e viu, com espanto, o outro abrir a torneira da pia e molhar o rosto enquanto pegava um copo e enchia de água. O loiro foi fechar a torneira e perguntou:

-Que aconteceu, Tro? Você está se sentindo bem?

-Es-estou ótimo... – viu que a mão que segurava o copo tremia. Colocou o copo na pia e se sentou na cadeira mais próxima. Depois de alguns segundos ainda em estado de choque, virou seus belos olhos verdes para Quatre e começou a rir.

Riu, riu tanto que até sair lágrimas de seus olhos. Quatre rolou os seus para cima. "Ai, Alá, o que será que foi desta vez..." Mas esperou pacientemente o surto acabar. Trowa enxugou os olhos e puxou o loirinho pra sentar em suas pernas.

-Você namora um cara de sorte. Escapei da morte certa agora...

-Porque diz isso? Onde estão Duo e Heero?

-Na garagem ainda. Trepando feito coelhos...

-Ah, mas assim o jantar vai esfriar e... o que disse? Eles estão... lá na garagem?

-Sim. Entrei distraído e peguei os dois no flagra.

-Verdade?

-Heero só não me estrangulou ou me deu um tiro porque estava com as mãos ocupadas com o traseiro do Duo...

-Você viu o Duo pelado então?

-Não. Só vi mesmo aquele monte de cabelo castanho dele, mas você sabe como o Heero tem ciúmes daquele cabelo... Ele com certeza ficou mais furioso de eu ter visto o cabelo do outro solto que do corpo nu por baixo daquilo tudo...

-Então é por isso que você está tão excitado assim?

-Estou? É verdade, estou mesmo...

-Foi a visão do Duo pelado, foi o flagrante do ato ou é o alivio de ter passado incólume pela prova?

-Tudo junto, que tal? Você vai me ajudar a resolver o problema, não vai?

-Vou pensar no seu caso, senhor Barton...

-Pensa com carinho... quero ver se você geme tão gostoso quanto o Duo lá fora...

-Está me desafiando?

-Oh, o Duo estava gemendo tão sensual...

-Eu também sei ser sensual... sabia disso?

Trowa se levantou e colocou Quatre sentado no balcão da pia.

-Acho que eu me esqueci... Pode me fazer uma demonstração, meu anjo?

-Com todo prazer, senhor Barton... – e avançou para beijá-lo, as mãos já avançando nos botões da camisa do outro.

Enquanto a língua fazia seu trabalho na boca do latino, os não menos hábeis dedos de Quatre afastavam aquele pano idiota do caminho e beliscavam os mamilos do moreno, arranhavam seus braços e costas e acariciavam seu abdômen, numa febre que Trowa achou que tinha sido abraçado por um polvo. Mas acordou do delírio ao sentir uns dedinhos já abrindo sua calça jeans e procurando pelo seu membro carente.

O ex-piloto 03 não estava tão indefeso assim, oh, não. Ele também tinha aberto a roupa confortável do seu pequeno anjo dourado, que gemeu ao sentir o frio do balcão da pia... Mas frio por pouco tempo, já que seu corpo estava sendo aquecido pelo fogo latino de Trowa, que mordia e lambia qualquer pedaço da pele alva onde alcançava. E de repente, um breve intervalo para Trowa esticar o braço e pegar um pouco do molho preparado para o jantar. Encostando a concha nos lábios pra sentir a temperatura, sorriu predatoriamente para o árabe e derramou o líquido morno na virilha dele. Quatre fechou os olhos, antecipando o próximo movimento. Que não tardou. Devidamente devorado, o loirinho só podia gemer e puxar os cabelos castanhos de Trowa, abrindo mais as pernas para deleite de ambos. Quando o latino achou que o outro já estava "no ponto", tirou-o do balcão e encostou-o na mesa, de bruços. Quatre ainda teve a presença de espírito de afastar a toalha e tudo que estava perto, para evitar acidentes, antes de ser penetrado. Trowa deu uma risadinha do cuidado do outro.

Ainda bem que a mesa era de madeira reforçada e não balançava (imaginem fazer isso numa mesinha de fórmica? XD), porque os próximos movimentos foram bem... digamos... intensos. O loiro abriu mais as pernas pra permitir uma melhor aproximação e o latino mandou ver. Sabendo que estavam sozinhos e o outro casal ocupado, nem se preocuparam com a discrição. Trowa soltou a voz, gemendo alto e Quatre acompanhou-o, as bochechas coradas de excitação.

Na garagem, por fim, as coisas chegaram a um ápice. Heero não queria dormir na garagem, porque lá não tinha calefação e as noites estavam mais frias que de costume, então colocou apenas o sobretudo e fechou-o. Puxou um sonolento Duo, cobriu-o da mesma forma e foi guiando-o para a porta da frente...

-Porque vamos entrar pela frente? – perguntou Duo, bocejando.

-Primeiro, porque Trowa veio nos chamar para jantar. – ouviu uma risadinha maliciosa vindo do outro e Heero não pode deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar do fato. – Onde você acha que eles estão agora? E depois, escute os sons que estão saindo da nossa cozinha... Pelo jeito, demos uma boa idéia ao nosso amigo...

Duo deu outra risadinha maliciosa, pensando se a "boa idéia" não teria partido de um anjo igualmente safado. Entraram em silêncio pela sala e subiram para o quarto de Heero. Enquanto Heero tirava o sobretudo, Duo se jogou na cama e puxou o celular do bolso.

-Não vai ligar pra extensão da cozinha, ne?

-Claro que não! Trowa não nos interrompeu de propósito e... bem, ele não nos interrompeu, não é mesmo? Vou deixar um recado para o Wu-bear. Imagine se ele resolve chegar logo agora?

_Em um certo apartamento da cidade... _

Um chinês sorridente está tentando se desvencilhar de uns braços fortes que querem mantê-lo na cama.

-Onde você vai, dragão? Ligue pra eles, diga que houve um imprevisto e você vai dormir no _dojo_.

-Péssima desculpa essa. – riu de novo ao ser derrubado na cama e levar um beijo no queixo.

-Acho que eles não se importarão com a sua ausência... durma aqui, por hoje...

Sem conseguir dizer não para aqueles olhos azuis (ou seria para aquela boca máscula, aqueles braços fortes, aquele tórax trabalhado...), Wufei pegou o celular. Fez uma cara de interrogação, mexeu um pouco no aparelho, depois jogou-o nas almofadas do chão e se acomodou nos braços do homem mais velho.

-Que foi?

-Acho que hoje é melhor eu ficar longe de casa mesmo. O que você estava dizendo, Treize?

Jogado e esquecido, o celular acusava duas mensagens diferentes.

_**De Duo: Fei-fei, acho melhor você comer no centro da cidade, hoje, porque a cozinha está... interditada, digamos assim. **_

De Quatre: Wufei, acho melhor você não guardar sua moto na garagem por hoje. Ela está interditada, digamos assim... (5)

N/A: Desencantei! Por Deus, eu consegui! Consegui! Não, este não é o fic que eu estava fazendo para o contest. É uma coisa que me bateu, enquanto eu via uns fanarts enviados pela Wanda Scarlett. E ouvia George Michael, claro. Bom, as notinhas... (1) Zootecnia... Pra quem ama a vida, estudá-la em sua forma mais pura... e só pra se aproximar de Sakurazuka, de Tokyo Babylon que é veterinário... (2) Já imaginaram a cena? (3) Aqui, minha resposta a uma das minhas cenas favoritas de Operação Cupido. Daphne, uma pequena homenagem... (4) Heero esbanjando conhecimento musical... (5) Pra quem teve presença de espírito de tirar a toalha da mesa da frente... mas que horas será que ele ligou? XDDD... Nada como uma fic sem pretensão pra gente ser feliz. 22/02/06.


End file.
